


Discussion

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cuddling, Domestic, Home Videos, M/M, Murder Husbands, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, sleepy cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will and Hannibal send Jack a gift of home videos<br/>at the end Will has a one sided discussion with Jack<br/>and makes him a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Jack Crawford flashed his I.D. badge at the security guard, passed through the metal detector and then walked to the elevator to go down to his department. When he reached his floor he made his way down the long hallway to his office, halfway there he passed another agent who called out to him.

“Hey Jack, our mail boy gave me a package for you by mistake, so I put on your desk. Don’t forget Purnell Wants to see you later.”

He nodded and waved, “Thanks Carroll.”

Opening the door to his office and flipping on the light he saw the plain brown packing envelope. It was rather small in size, perhaps five by seven inches in total, it hardly weighed a thing and he noticed there wasn’t a return address. He raised a brow but all in all nothing about it screamed red flags so he ripped one end off and upturned the contents onto his desk. What fell out was a single note card and flash drive; he picked up the note card and turned it over.

His blood ran cold.

He knew that handwriting, having seen the sweeping scrawl several times on invitations to dinner. He ground his teeth and bit his lip, they had been chasing him for months now since realizing that he had survived the fall from the cliff. Jack only hoped Will had survived as well, he still held out hope that he could be saved but the prospects looked grim. On the card were two words that made cold rage settle deep in his stomach.

Enjoy, Jack.

He picked up the flash drive, wondering what could possibly be on it.  Perhaps photos of his new victims splayed out, grotesque and misshapen or video proof of him torturing Will slicing off bits and pieces of him slowly and forcing him to eat his own flesh. The thought of it made him shudder. Clenching the flash drive in his fist he jammed it into his computer and let it load, a movie file popped up in the import window he steeled his nerves and clicked it.

He was astonished when the first scene showed Will sitting at a breakfast table looking healthier than Jack had ever seen him, he could only assume that Hannibal held the camera. Will yawned, scratched the scruff on his and raised a mug of coffee to his lips. Hannibal chuckled in the background prompting Will to look at him, eyebrows raised in surprise.

_"Are you filming me? Why are you filming me?"_

_"I couldn’t help myself, you look ravishing."_

_Will blushed and covered his face, "Stop I just woke up. I think I still have dried drool on my cheek."_

_"I'll reiterate, you look ravishing."_

Will snorted and reached toward the camera, before it went dark, Jack heard Will again.

_"You're such a weirdo."_

The scene changed to show the camera pointed down towards the ground, he saw the socked feet of whoever held it as they walked. They turned the corner and tipped the camera up to reveal a figure laid out on a couch, it was Hannibal asleep and snoring lightly. On his chest he cradled a small yellow lab puppy, he heard Will snicker behind the camera as he reached out to gently pet the dog.

_“And he said he didn’t like dogs, silly man.”_

_“I never said I didn’t like them.”_

The camera panned back up to Hannibal’s face, where he looked fondly at Will behind the camera, a smile crinkled in the corner of his eyes. Wills hand appeared on screen as he reached towards Hannibal, bushing his bangs back Will rubbed his thumb against his forehead, even Jack could see the enormous amount of affection the gesture held. He just didn’t want to believe it.

Jack watched on as the video changed again and again showing him different moment in Will and Hannibal's new life. They looked happy together, Will looked happy, happier than he had been with Molly, Jack hated that Hannibal was the one to give Will that.

Suddenly the video flashed with red and a scream tore through his speakers, it made him jump and he thought the worst that Hannibal had finally grown tired of will after playing house for so long, but what he was greeted with was a view of will from behind his hands and arms covered in blood, in one he held a wickedly curved knife.

_"Did you have fun?"_

Will turned to the camera at the question, his eyes were dark and feral, mouth and chin dripped with blood. When Will grinned at the camera there was blood on his teeth, Jack realized he did not recognize this man anymore. He was no longer the awkward loner who couldn’t meet your eye, instead he saw a confident and efficient hunter.

_"Of course I did."_

Hannibal chuckled and held out the camera in front of him so that both he and will were in frame, he was in a similar state as will both looking like blood soaked lionesses

_"Why have you suddenly gotten so attached to the camera?"_

Will asked as Hannibal leaned in to kiss his cheek, at the last second Will turned his head and caught Hannibal’s lips with his own. The kiss was long and languid full of tongue and teeth like they had all the time in the world, it tapered off into several soft loving pecks until Hannibal pulled away slightly.

_"I thought we'd send this to uncle Jack, to show him how we're getting along."_

Will blinked once, twice, three times before he tossed his head back and laughed deep in his chest.

_"That sounds perfect."_

Again the video changed to show will standing in front of the camera a salacious grin on his face, wearing a long silk robe. Jack could hear Hannibal laugh lightly behind the camera, low and hungry. Will pulled the tie of the robe slowly letting it fall open to reveal only a pair of silk boxers; he backed away from Hannibal slowly raising a hand to crook a finger at him before turning on his heel running down the hallway. Hannibal dropped the camera to the floor; it spun with a whirlwind of colors until it stopped to show Hannibal chasing will through what he guessed was the door to their bedroom where Jack saw him tackle Will to the bed.

Thankfully it changed again to the videos final scene, Will held the camera above him as he laid in bed with Hannibal, who was asleep tucked into the crook of Will's neck, arm tossed over his chest. When Will spoke it was straight to him, low and soft but had a dangerous note to it that made shivers run up Jacks spine.

_"Jack, I think it's time you and I have a little discussion. I want you to know that I am happy here with Hannibal, I love him Jack and I love my life with him. I will do whatever it takes to keep this, to keep him. Now I'm saying this as someone who used to be your friend, I'm doing you a favor. Don't come after us, if you do you'll regret it. I will MAKE you regret it. Just leave us be--"_

Hannibal woke up and blearily peered at the camera.

_"Will? What are you doing?"_

Will shushed him and kissed the bridge of his nose.

_"I'm just sending Jack a message, go back to sleep."_

Hannibal smiled slow and sleepy as he snuffled into Will's ear.

_"Remarkable boy, I love you so."_

Will grinned and tossed a look to the camera, the screen went black.

Jack leaned back in his chair, scrubbing his hand over his face as he stared at the computer. Deep in his core he knew that this Will could not be saved, He had to take them both down, bring them both in. The only thing was that Will scared him now, really truly scared him. Jack nodded and pulled the flash drive from its port, he grabbed the note putting both it and the drive back into the envelope. He walked out of his office and towards the lab; perhaps there was something here that will lead them to the couple.

Jack stopped suddenly eyes wide and he turned to look down the hallway at the elevator, something knotted tight in his chest.

They didn't have a mail boy.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
